Zapped
by DemeterChild
Summary: What happens when Percy is zapped into the world of Digimon? It's in this story. A tale of adventure, starring two of my favorites. Taiora later in the story. Infact, there is so much action, I actually had to rate it K! PJO/Digimon crossover DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

PJO/DIGIMON CROSSOVER

PJO/DIGIMON CROSSOVER

Disclaimer: -taps window glass- MR. RIORDAN?? HELLOOOOOOOOOO……….

Nobody's Point of view

It was a 'regular' Sunday night, or so everyone in this story thinks. Tai, Izzy, and Sora were out, and Percy and Annabeth were just around camp. So why is this a PJO/DIGIMON crossover? Well, this is why.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Who the heck are you?!" Tai screams, as a raven-haired boy with sea-green eyes appeared next to them. Izzy didn't look one bit surprised, and Sora was so creeped out she fainted.

The boy seemed to notice them, and stared at Tai's hair.

"What did you do, buy your hair at birds R us??" Percy joked, wondering where he was.

Tai glared at him, then saw Sora's body on the ground. "Sora?"

The boy looked confused. "Who's Sora?"

"Um... a friend." Tai handed to him. He still looked confused. "Okay, then. But I have one question. Where are we?"

Tai decided to play around with him. "Why, we are in the digiworld, of course."

He looked amused now. "That's a stupid name."

Izzy did his best to keep Tai quiet, but it wasn't working, so he helped Sora up instead.

"No, it isn't. And your name is?" Tai asked him, and at the same time, defended.

"Percy." You can guess who said that, right??

Sora walked up to Tai, and asked him a question even he couldn't possibly answer.

"Where did he come from??"

Yay, cliffy!! R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap

Chap. 2 PJO/DIGIMON CROSSOVER

Nobody's Pov, and I'm pretty sure none of us would be on FAN fiction if we weren't fans, which means I'm writing a disclaimer right now.

(Insert those star thingies)

It had been a long night at Sora's house, while everyone was searching their brains for a possible explanation.

Sora's:

"How about, he walked up to us?"

Tai's:

"Ninth digidestined??"

Izzy's:

"He was sent by some kind of force. Tai, yours is impossible, and Sora, that one couldn't be true. He just, you know, _appeared _there."

Sora just nodded, and Tai was busy racking his brain for what _kind _of force.

Izzy looked it up on his computer, while Percy was simply watching TV, and Sora was

watching the computer screen, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tai sighed and opened the door, only to find a note at his feet. Everyone came over, to see what had just happened. Tai read out loud:

"_To save your precious digiworld and camp, you must seek the help of the crests, which lie with you-know-who. Good luck finding me, _

_-Anonymous"_

"This isn't good," Percy muttered under his breath. Sora nodded again in agreement. "Especially if it's signed _Anonymous…" _She put up the quotation sign as if to prove her point. Tai was the third to respond. "Well, if we have to, we will. But we will need this guy's help. He was definitely sent here for a reason."

He pointed at Percy, who responded once again. "I'm up to it."

"Me too." Sora put on her brave face, and Izzy said, "Well, I would rather do this then wonder why Kari's cat is checking my computer out."

The group left a confused Kari in the living room, and a smiling cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finding "Anonymous" and reading a fanfiction

Chapter 3: Finding "Anonymous" and reading a fanfiction

Disclaimer: ……….

(Insert star thingies)

Nobody's POV…. Here I go.

Everyone was trying to figure who would try something like this. Matt, Mimi, and Joe came over and tried to figure it out as well, with no luck. Sora had done her best to cheer

The group up, but it was no use, especially with how late it had gotten. Most of them were asleep, and had gotten a wake-up call from the phone. Tai jumped for the phone,

And grabbed the chance to talk to whoever it was.

"Hello? This is…" Tai deepened his voice until he sounded like his dad, and continued.

"the Takenouchi household, may I help you?"

Sora glared at him, then resumed trying to sleep. But, unfortunately, this subject was just too interesting to ignore.

The voice on the other line said something, and Tai nodded. "My little Sora? Oh, yes, you may speak to her."

Sora sighed and took the phone, while Tai waited.

This was the conversation:

**Bold**- the other guy

_Italic-_Sora

"_Hello?"_

"**Hello, Miss Sora. I am Jada, hunter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt. We need more recruits, due to the lack of fighters on the Olympian side. Like to join?"**

"_No thanks, but, ARTEMIS, goddess of the hunt??"_

"**Yes. The Greek gods and goddesses are real, and I do not care about that Taichi boy you have a secret crush on. We're talking deep secret. I don't care. So, I know I'm not TOO convincing, but still."**

"_How do you know?!"_

"**I am informed to know about your love life, miss."**

"_And how does that refer to Tai?"_

"**Because, you DO have a crush on him, Miss Sora. Do not deny it. You'll end up like me. Heartbroken."**

"_Fine, I admit it. I have a crush on Tai. What's next, Miss Convince me to join some all girls eternal club??"_

"**Admit it to him, or you'll end up like me. Just remember, your slot will be open for all eternity."**

BEEP.

That was the weirdest conversation Sora would ever have, and unluckily, Tai and the others heard everything. Even the part about Greek gods and goddesses. Sora blushed a deep shade of red, and then, she said, "Tai, save that number. That Jada girl… she might be the mysterious Anonymous."

He took the phone and nodded, everyone heard the phone ring again, this time, on Tai's cell phone.

Sora quickly urged him to pick up.

This is how THAT conversation went:

Same… except Tai takes over italic.

"_Hello?"_

"**Hello. I am Jada, and you are going to die a death so horrible even your precious Sora will if you don't catch me! I'll reveal my location, but not my EXACT location.**

**Beijing, China. Now scoot your Japanese boots, Mister!! Or your life as you know will come to an end, FOREVER."**

BEEP.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: &

Disclaimer: &

333333333333333

Sora's POV

Even after that strange phone call, all of us were still confused. Pretty soon, Kari had left, Matt had cleaned out the fridge, and Tai tried to call back about twenty times.

We were all even more tired than before, and the room suddenly seemed to spin. No, it _really _was spinning. Things were flying everywhere, and soon we were flying around the room. A song seemed to play while we spun and soon started dropping out of control.

It sounded like accidentally in love by Counting Crows… and we heard a voice say,

"This shall be dedicated to Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, some of my friends."

It sounded strangely like Matt. It stopped, and we fell to the floor.

Matt sighed. "Let's make sure we didn't bring the entire complex."

Tai was in shock, so he was the only one who didn't respond. His hair was wilder, and he looked a little pale. Gatomon was clinging to Percy's leg, and I was sprawled on the floor, trying to regain balance. Joe was quickly trying to clean up, and I got up, to see what was outside. I almost gasped. A family posing for a picture.

But not just any family. When I heard the last name, I dropped to my knees. When everyone followed outside, they heard it. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, and little Jane and Matthew, thank you. Payment is arranged outside." The man with the camera told an older version of Tai. He nodded, and then spotted us. "Sora…." The older version said to an older version of me, holding a tiny baby girl. She saw us, and walked up to me.

"Hello."

I nodded slowly, and she grinned. "Sir, I think your next group is ready."

The man waved her and the 'family' off, and then we were arranged like on school picture days. _Click. _He took a few more, and then we stepped into the paying center, and paid for them, just so we could get out of there and try to figure out where we were. Tai

Was pacing on a strangely familiar street, unaware he could get run over any given moment. "Okay, so we somehow appeared in a photo place, and end up seeing future versions of Tai and Sora." Matt finished with a well placed kick on a telephone pole.

Tai continued the conversation. "And we were a," he quickly sat on the sidewalk. "Family." I took it next. "And we were married, and we had kids, but what about everyone else and that we are supposed to get to Beijing, China, to find out how and why Percy got here?"

We talked about it for a bit, when a little boy jumped into my lap. "MOMMY!!" he screamed. Then he turned to Tai. "And Daddy. When will I get that lollipop?"

Tai shrugged, then he looked at our fingers. "Where did your wedding rings go??"

Matt started to laugh lightly. "Uh…" we mumbled.

I looked at him. "Wait- who is daddy?"

The boy, possibly Matthew, pointed at Tai. I paled. He just shrugged it off and started asking questions, of all which he seemed to get possible answers.

This was weird. I was gonna marry Tai?? Once it was silent again, I whispered: "So that will happen. But oh well, we need to get to Beijing, and fast. The 'world as we know it' may not be this if we don't do anything." I pointed at all the happy people, running around with digimon, soccer balls, and regular pets like dogs. Everyone nodded, and we went to find the mysterious Photoshop and the Kamiya apartment.


End file.
